Gone in 60 Seconds
Gone in 60 Seconds is a 2000 Touchstone Pictures action film, starring Nicolas Cage, Angelina Jolie, Giovanni Ribisi, Christopher Eccleston, Robert Duvall, Vinnie Jones, and Will Patton. The film was directed by Dominic Sena, and written by Scott Rosenberg. It was produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and is a remake of the 1974 H.B. Halicki film of the same name. The film was shot in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada and throughout Los Angeles and Long Beach, California. Plot Retired master car thief Randall "Memphis" Raines (Nicolas Cage) is forced to return to Long Beach, California and his former trade to steal 50 cars in 72 hours for British crime boss Raymond "The Carpenter" Calitri (Christopher Eccleston). Calitri is threatening to kill Memphis's younger brother Kip (Giovanni Ribisi) after Kip and his associates failed to make the deadline to deliver the stolen cars. Memphis quickly reassembles his old crew including his mentor Otto (Robert Duvall), former girlfriend Sway (Angelina Jolie), and former colleagues Donny (Chi McBride) and Sphinx (Vinnie Jones). Raines also reluctantly agrees to allow Kip and his crew to participate after being told by Otto that the job would be impossible without them. LAPD Detective Roland Castlebeck (Delroy Lindo) and his partner Detective Drycoff (Timothy Olyphant) get wind of Raines's return to town and begin investigating. Raines decides to steal all 50 cars in one night so that the police won't be on to the thefts until it's too late. As the thefts begin, the plan is changed midstream when Castlebeck learns the identity of three cars to be stolen and stakes them out. Recognizing the police surveillance, Raines instead brazenly steals three alternate cars from a police lot. After discovering the list of cars to be stolen, Castlebeck predicts that Memphis will save the 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, codenamed "Eleanor", for last. Memphis had unsuccessfully tried to steal the same model car numerous times in the past but each attempt ended badly. When Detective Castlebeck catches Memphis in the act of stealing Eleanor a high-speed chase ensues through Long Beach. The chase ends when Raines jumps the car over a traffic jam on the Vincent Thomas Bridge. Memphis arrives at Calitri's salvage yard 12 minutes after the deadline. Calitri and Memphis argue over the deadline and the condition of the car, which sustained damage during the police chase. Calitri decides to make an example out of Memphis and orders his men to kill Raines and crush the car. Memphis manages to break free with the help of Attly Jackson (Will Patton) and Kip, and confronts Calitri himself. Calitri is interrupted from killing Raines by the arrival of Castlebeck, who has learned of Memphis's true reasons for pulling the job. Memphis manages to kill Calitri by pushing him over a railing. Castlebeck, indebted to Raines for saving his life, lets Memphis go. In return Memphis tells him where the stolen cars are. The film ends at a barbecue held by Raines's crew in celebration of the success of the job. As a token of his gratitude, Kip presents Memphis with a pair of keys in a small box. As Memphis is wondering what are the keys for, Otto invites everyone inside. Memphis realizes that Kip bought a rusty old Shelby GT500 for him to restore as his own. Memphis is worried that Kip stole the car but is assured that Kip actually sold his chopper to buy it. The film ends with Memphis and Sway driving off in the car, which stalls out. Cast *Nicolas Cage as Randall "Memphis" Raines *Giovanni Ribisi as "Kip" Raines *Angelina Jolie as Sara "Sway" Wayland *Robert Duvall as Otto Halliwell *Delroy Lindo as Det. Roland Castlebeck *Timothy Olyphant as Det. Drycoff *Will Patton as Atley Jackson *Chi McBride as Donny Astricky *Vinnie Jones as "Sphinx" *Christopher Eccleston as Raymond "The Carpenter" Calitri *Scott Caan as "Tumbler" *T.J. Cross as "Mirror Man" *William Lee Scott as Toby *James Duval as "Freb" *Frances Fisher as Junie Halliwell *Grace Zabriskie as Helen Raines *Carmen Argenziano as Detective Mayhew *Bodhi Elfman as "Fuzzy" Frizzel *Arye Gross as James Lakewood *Michael Peña as Ignacio *Master P. as Johnny B. (Uncredited) *1967 Shelby Super Snake Mustang as Eleanor (car) Release In its opening weekend, Gone in 60 Seconds grossed $25,336,048 from 3,006 US theaters, leading all films that weekend. By the end of the film's theatrical run, it had grossed $101,648,571 domestically and $135,553,728 internationally, comprising a total gross revenue for the film of $237,202,299 worldwide. Though the film earned a $237 million worldwide box office gross, Slate columnist Edward Jay Epstein argued that, after overhead, it lost roughly $90 million after all expenses, including the $103.3 million it cost to make the film, were taken into account over the four years following the film's release. Soundtrack A soundtrack containing a blend of rock, electronic and hip hop music was released on June 6, 2000 by The Island Def Jam Music Group. It peaked at #69 on the Billboard 200. Track listing #"Painted on My Heart" - 4:27 #"Machismo" - 3:36 #"Flower" - 3:25 #"Rap" - 4:15 #"Leave Home" - 5:13 #"Da Rockwilder" - 2:20 #"Roll All Day" - 3:15 #"Sugarless" - 3:07 #"Never Gonna Come Back Down" - 3:47 #"Too Sick to Pray" - 4:46 #"Party Up (Up in Here)" - 4:32 #"Stop the Rock" - 3:33 #"Better Days (And the Bottom Drops Out)" - 6:25 #"Boost Me" - 2:49 Critical reception The film garnered a poor reaction from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 25% out of 134 reviews gave the film a positive review, with the site consensus being: "Even though Oscar-bearers Nicolas Cage, Angelina Jolie, and Robert Duval came aboard for this project, the quality of Gone in 60 Seconds is disappointingly low. The plot line is nonsensical, and even the promised car-chase scenes are boring." Director's cut On June 7, 2005, a director's cut version of the film was released on DVD. It ran for 9 extra minutes and featured scenes not included in the original cut. Some of the differences include: * Different dialogue in the opening Porsche race scene * A longer conversation between Atley Jackson and Memphis * Instead of Kip making breakfast for Memphis, an alternate scene is shown where Kip grabs a beer from the fridge and falls asleep as Memphis is trying to talk to him * The scene where Memphis tries to get Otto's help is extended * The scene where Kip offers to help out with the job is also extended * There is a small scene where Memphis talks to Atley about the probability of meeting the deadline on time * The scene where Det. Castlebeck comes to Otto's garage is extended * The Ferrari boost scene includes a small conversation between Memphis and Kip * The car chase is longer * The final BBQ scene is extended * Some scenes also include music not included in the original version of the movie * The Director's Cut includes different menus; however, the special features remain the same as those included in the original version Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:2000 films Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-13 rated films